


I’m Susceptible to Your Smiles, My Sweet Friend

by litm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litm/pseuds/litm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than anything, he wanted to make his Jemma proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Susceptible to Your Smiles, My Sweet Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally posted on [my tumblr](http://afieldofcosmos.tumblr.com/post/86304194640/like-a-child-learning-its-way-around-the-world-he) along with a collection of six gifs I made that goes along with the storyline.
> 
> I will probably be adding to this in the future, but in Jemma’s POV. And then maybe post what everyone (i.e. Steve, Coulson, Fury, May, Fitz, Trip, and Skye) thinks of the “friendship” that’s blossomed between Jemma and Bucky. Hell, I might even add Ward to the list. Maybe. I'll have to see.

Like a child learning its way around the world, he learned his way around the lab.

It was there he met his most special friend.  Always gentle, always cheery – Jemma was a gem.  But it was her vast knowledge of the world and its wonders that endeared her to him.  She told him stories, spun tall tales of specialized soldiers howling in the dead of night to strike fear in the hearts of their enemies, of blood brothers separated by the sands of time, sheathed in slabs of ice, and of brave men and women who fought by the people, for the people – for freedom.

Sometimes she even showed him pictures.  Some were in black and white.  Others looked to be in color.  Those pictures were the ones he found the most fascinating to examine up close, if only because he thought them bizarre and unlike anything he’d ever seen before.  She supplied him books on various occasions, and answered the questions he fired off with patience, poise, and a sweet little smile he had come to realize was for him and him alone.

Through his time spent with Jemma, he learned of his ignorance, became determined to rectify it.

He desperately wanted to know everything – to understand why she always asked him for his name when she greeted him first thing in the morning, to understand why she tracked his progress through various charts and journals, and to understand why she always asked him to tell her about his dreams.  She was always pleased with him when he spoke of a man he thought he knew – a man with spangled hair and starry eyes who shouted his name in sorrow.

He told her everything, brows furrowed in deep concentration as he tried his best to remember _._

_“He carried a shield for protection,”_ _he whispered to her, thin lips curled into a tentative smile._

_Jemma paused in her probing of his cybernetic arm to meet his intense gaze.  “Oh, this is wonderful!  I’m so happy you remember.” She all but beamed at him, and his heart trembled in its triumph._

More than anything, he wanted to make his Jemma proud.


End file.
